His Crazy Witch
by slytherinslut13
Summary: Anka has a secret. But, as you know, secrets secrets are no fun, unless you share with everyone! Or at least your beau. Who wasn't exactly supposed to find out that way...


Anushka Ambramavitch sighed and ran her hand through her long black hair. There were two things in front of her- her N.E.W.T results letter and a pregnancy test box. What to open first? Anushka, or Anka to her friends, swallowed the last of her water and grabbed both, then headed towards the bathroom. She completed the pregnancy test first, then set the timer. She took a deep breath as she opened her results, quickly skipping the pass/fail grades- as if she didn't know those already.

_**On her Nastily Exhausting Wizarding Tests, **_**Anushka Ambramavitch**_** received the following grades:**_

_Potions: O_

_Transfiguration: E_

_Herbology: A_

_Astronomy: O_

_Defense Against the Dark Arts: O_

Anka screamed in happiness at the exact same moment that the timer went off. This definitely cut her scream of, to be replaced with panicky nerves. She barely had time to see the pink plus sign when hurried steps made her stow the test out of sight.

"What's wrong?" Her beau said, wand out.

"Nothing, I haf just gotten my test results." She said in her thick Russian accent.

"Ah, may I see?" he said, finally lowering his wand. "How did you do in Potions?"

"As my professor, you would know my grade, yes?" Anka teased.

Severus scowled. "No, as I was not the one that tested you."

Anka carefully stowed the pregnancy test in her back pocket as she walked over to him and kissed him softly, not meaning for it to go very far.

But, of course, it did. She sighed contentedly as she snuggled further into Severus' chest, planning on going to sleep. So, obviously, the doorbell rang.

Severus sprang up first, cursing softly under his breath, and started chucking clothes at Anka as he dressed himself. She caught her shirt and bra, but then her eyes widened as he picked up her pants and the pregnancy test clattered out. Anka froze, petrified, as he picked up, not noticing what it was at first. Then came the double take.

"Anka." He said slowly, unsurely. "What is this?"

Anka didn't respond. Her breathing picked up and she stared at him. The doorbell rang again, breaking their trance.

"I will get it." Anka said, quickly sliding her pants on. She got up and calmed herself as she went to the door. There was a little girl there.

"Hello, my name is Mary." She started. "I'm part of Girl Scout troop 5042, and I was wondering-"

"We are not donating any money." Anka said quickly.

"It's not a donation," Mary said crossly. "Do you want to buy Girl Scout cookies?"

"_Nyet_."

"But they taste really good, and they're low-fat, so they're good for your waist!" she said, holding the door open. The angry Russian glared at the Girl Scout- whatever the _arhk_ that was- and slammed the door shut.

"What was it?" Severus asked.

"Someone trying to sell cookies. I declined." Anka said simply.

"Anka…" he sighed. She grimaced, knowing that she wouldn't be able to stave him off any longer.

"_Da_?" She walked into the kitchen, where he was still staring at the test. Ironically, it was sitting next to her N.E.W.T results.

"You're pregnant." It wasn't a question.

"_Da_." Anka sighed and plopped herself down on his lap, string at the stick as well.

"Well then…" he ran a hand through his hair. "We should get married."

Anka jumped up. "_Arhk nyet,_ Severus!"

He stared at his lover in shock. "Pardon?"

"I am not going to marry you, Severus." Anka said, glaring at him. "Well, I am not going to marry you because I am pregnant."

"Please explain."

"I do not want a marriage that is loveless, I do not want this child," she gestured to her stomach "To grow up not knowing the full, unconditional love of both their parents." She was working herself into a bit of a rage now. Severus unconsciously backed away from her. "That is one of the worst things for a child, for a wife, to know their father or husband does not love them! I will not let it happen, not to us!" She actually stomped her foot as angry tears poured down her face.

Severus jumped up, alarmed. "Alright, then. I, erm, won't marry you?" there was a definite hesitancy in his voice.

Anka sniffed herself into calmness. "Thank you, _myya lebuth._"

Severus chuckled to himself. She was a crazy witch, but she was his crazy witch.

* * *

A/N:

_Arht- ад- hell_

_Nyet- нет- no_

_Da- да- yes_

_Myya lebuth - моя любовь – my love_

Guys, I don't know Russian. I spelled it like it sounds to me. This was inspired by the immense amount of fanfics out there that had the knocked-up woman marrying the father right off the bat, and thought it was time for a change.


End file.
